


Together We are One

by cutthroatpixie



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Slice of Life, Victuuri Week 2017, day four: free for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri find one another's habits entirely endearing. The other people in their lives can't help but agree.Day Four: Free for All





	

Viktor sings in the shower.

Or rather, he tries to sing. Yuuri first noticed back in Hasetsu, when the two of them would take quick showers at the Ice Castle before going to the onsen for a soak. The humming and whistling Viktor did during those showers was nothing compared to the full on belting Yuuri had heard for the first time when they shared a hotel room during the Cup of China, however.

And **that**  was miles away from whatever Viktor is doing in the shower right now.

Yuuri recognises the song, but he hasn't heard it since that time Phichit dragged him to a 90s themed party one of the sororities back in Detroit was throwing. 

Every single person at that party had screamed each and every lyric to the song then, and that is exactly what Viktor was doing, the words to _Wannabe_ echoing off their bathroom walls and ringing through the whole apartment.

In an inspiring stroke of genius, he’s changed the lyrics to, “If you wanna be my lover, you’ve gotta get with Makkachin.”

Yuuri looks down at his legs, where Makkachin is currently sprawled out. “Look a that, your name is in a song now.”

“I wanna really, really, really wanna go on a date with Yuuri tonight.”

Makkachin barks, as if to say, “And so is yours!”

The singing continues on like that for awhile, until it is cut off with a sudden _THUD_ and a cry of, “I’m alright!”

Viktor also apparently dances in the shower.

\---

Yuuri doesn’t dance in the shower. Yuuri dances in the kitchen.

Viktor has just gotten home from running some errands and Yuuri hasn’t seemed to realise that yet. His headphones are in and Viktor can’t hear whatever it is he’s listening to. Whatever it is, it’s probably something they would hear in a dance club on a Friday night, based on how Yuuri is dancing. 

He’s got a broom in his hands, sweeping the floor as he swings his hips and nods his head in time with the music only he can hear. Viktor watches as he spins the broom around as he would a dance partner, as he shakes his shoulders and drops down, his thighs trembling a bit from the effort. 

Viktor doesn’t say anything, just watches as Yuuri sweeps and dances and hums.

The show is cut short when Yuuri spins around and notices Viktor, unfortunately.

“Oh!” Yuuri jumps and clutches a hand to his chest, dropping the broom in the process and dislodging one of his ear buds. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I gathered that, yes.” Viktor grins at him. “Don’t let me interrupt, you look like you were having fun!”

When Yuuri doesn’t make a move to continue the dancing or the sweeping, Viktor glides forward and grabs his hand. Dancing with Yuuri was far more fun than just watching him, after all.

\---

Watching Viktor attempt to speak languages that aren’t one of the four he can actually speak is probably one of the Yuuri’s favourite things. 

The woman who owns their favourite coffee shop is from the south of Spain and Yuuri and Viktor have often heard her speaking Spanish to the other women who work there (her sisters and cousin, Viktor has found out during one of their many conversations).

The women are all chatting away in Spanish, as usual, when Yuuri and Viktor enter the shop one Saturday morning, and Viktor cheerfully joins right in with an enthusiastic, “Hola!” as he walks over the counter. 

“Ah, Viktor,” the oldest sister, Beatriz, says. “Hablas español, no?”

Viktor does not speak Spanish, not very much anyway. “Sí!”

He continues on in stilted Spanish, substituting French words whenever he gets to something he doesn’t know. Yuuri has no idea if he actually managed to order their drinks in Spanish or if Beatriz just remembers their drink orders from the many other times they’ve visited the shop. 

Viktor seems pleased either way and everyone is all smiles as they leave the shop, a chorus of, “Hasta luego!” cutting into the sea of Russian spoken out on the street in front of the coffee shop.

\---

The sound of hushed Japanese cuts into Viktor’s dreams and quickly pulls him from his slumber. 

A glance at the empty spot next to him reveals that Yuuri is definitely not in their bed.

Viktor yawns and rubs his eyes as he gets up, walking out into the hall and following the sound of Yuuri’s voice. 

Yuuri is upside down on the couch, his feet and legs dangling over the back, his head hanging off the edge of the cushion. His phone is pressed to his ear and he happily talks to whoever is on the other end of the line (his mom, most likely).

It’s 2:00 am, but the conversation Yuuri is having is more small talk and a review of what he and Viktor have been doing in the last week. Viktor figures that Yuuri hadn’t been able to sleep again and had called home, as opposed to there having been some sort of emergency that necessitated his family calling him at such an early hour. 

Viktor walks over and sits down next to Yuuri, not wanting to startle him by continuing to stand in the darkness of the hallway. “Who’re you talking to, zolotse?”

“My mom,” Yuuri confirms. He tells his mother to hold on a second and looks up at Viktor. “Did I wake you?”

“Not really.” Viktor plays with the wisps of hair getting into Yuuri’s eyes. “Tell her I say hi to everyone!”

Yuuri grins and relays the message to Hiroko, letting Viktor know that she returns the greeting. 

Viktor continues to pet Yuuri’s hair while he makes idle chatter with his mom, the conversation coming to an end only when Yuuri lets out a loud yawn and he decides he should be able to get back to sleep.

\---

Viktor sleeps like a dead person normally. Or, more accurately, a dead octopus. 

His arms are wound tightly around Yuuri’s torso, one hand resting on Yuuri’s side and the other shoved awkwardly under his back. His hips are pivoted up at an angle, letting him rest his left leg over top of Yuuri’s waist, while his right leg is pressed against Yuuri’s own legs. 

His head is on his own pillow, but just barely, his breath ghosting against Yuuri’s cheek with each soft exhale. 

The sheets are tangled up around Viktor’s body, most of the blankets resting over him and not on Yuuri at all. 

Yuuri doesn’t need the blankets anyway, not with all the body heat managing to radiate from Viktor’s body (from his body minus his feet and hands, rather, which are freezing and leaving cold spots wherever they make contact with Yuuri’s own body). 

Yuuri shifts and Viktor shifts with him, mumbling as he sleepily tries to keep himself as close to Yuuri as possible.

Yuuri finds it annoying sometimes, and has to extract himself from Viktor before he suffocates, but mostly he just finds it endearing, how very much Viktor loves to be with him even in his sleep.

\---

Viktor’s rinkmates find many things endearing about Viktor and Yuuri as a couple (Yuri very much insists he does not agree with Mila and Georgi about this, however).

They almost always arrive at the rink together hand in hand, even if Yuuri’s skating time is after Viktor’s and he doesn’t really need to be there. Even on days where Yuuri doesn’t come in with Viktor, his presence is still felt in the lunch that Viktor brings with him, a lunch that is carefully prepared and packed by Yuuri.

When Yuuri is getting warmed up, Viktor skates behind him, hands brushing against his sides and trying to tickle any time he skates near enough to the other man. Yuuri usually retaliates by snatching Viktor’s hands up and trying to pull him into a joint spin, laughing whenever he manages to throw Viktor off balance. 

Viktor claps whenever Yuuri lands a jump flawlessly. Yuuri claps whenever Viktor flubs a jump. They all clap whenever Viktor and Yuuri are practising a pairs routine and manage to end up sprawled out on the ice, limbs tangled as they laugh over their inability to stay upright.

“They are really too adorable,” Mila says as she watches them both leave for the day. Viktor’s arm is slung low around Yuuri’s hips and Yuuri’s is up around Viktor’s shoulders. Both their gym bags swing in sync against their sides.

“They are,” Georgi sighs. “Ah, to be that in love.”

Yuri grumbles as he takes off his skates. “They are annoying and all their dumb little habits are annoying as well.”

“Sure they are.” Mila ruffles Yuri’s hair (the same way Viktor does sometimes as well). “That’s why you’re always hanging out with them.”

Yuri doesn’t respond. He doesn’t need to.


End file.
